Employers offer health insurance plans to employees. A plurality of vendors of insurance plans offer employers a wide range of choice in picking their employee insurance plans. Some web based services compare bids and plans from different vendors where each bid or plan is specifically identified with the vendor offering the bid or plan. These services do not allow a user in an organization to compare a bid or plan from a vendor to see how the bid or plan compares to the general practice within a peer group of organizations. Further, organizations within the peer group may not agree to disclose their employee insurance plans outside confidentiality. Thus, an employer may not know how their plan or potential plans compare to offerings by other employers.